


Overlord: The Undead's Humanity

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane, Overlord(Anime)
Genre: M/M, OCs - Freeform, Other Characters - Freeform, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to "The New World" Momonga, now known as Ainz, tries to make the best out of everything around him. Gathering knowledge of the new place that they are now in, he now faces a number of challenges that at some point exhausts him and because of this it leads him to new mysteries that unexpectedly continues to unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Skill from Unexpected Events

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own the anime "Overlord" and they respectively belong to its owners. This has some cross-overs and OCs but the focus is on Momonga and some of the relationships that he may form. Particularly, this focuses on YAOI/ slash meaning this is a male characters (might be mainly Touch Me) x Momonga or Ainz story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying up in the sky the lone knight thinks about the time that he has spent in the "New World" to the point that he thoughtlessly says something that leads him into falling into a new enigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the way how Momanga was portraying himself in the game and in the new world made me think whether he was getting tired of all the acting that he's doing.

 

Looking at the world before him the Skeletal knight can't help himself from thinking, "How long has it been since my arrival in this world?" Using the item of flying he watches the glittering stars and moon shine upon on the Earth below him and he then smiles as sadly as a skeleton could. Time in this world may have somewhat been kind to him but that didn't mean he didn't miss his former companions.

 Always putting a front in front of his subordinates particularly the NPCs always made him exhausted. Lying about his own identity and nature made him feel like he was betraying his very own being. Tiredly sighing he took off the part of the armor that was covering his hand and stared at the exposed bony limb. Nothing but bones and magic, that was what he is right now. An undead skeleton that fights with magic, an Elder Lich, and as much as advantageous it is that he can't die when attacked by non-magic attacks he still longed for that part of him being human: having flesh and blood that can feel the changes of weather and temperature, the ability to eat and to sleep, and a whole lot more traits of being human except the fact of dying.

Raising the bony arm towards the sky and seeing it be covered by the full moon's shining light he unconsciously murmured, "If only I could be human again but not suffer the effects of the race's fragile mortality. If only I could be both human and remain in my status as is..." Not finishing the thought he shook his head and covered his armored face with his hand.  Doing so he then again turned his sights on the shining moon and peeked at the view through the gaps of his hand.

Not long after he soon felt a sudden cold seeping through him, covering his entirety and making him feel as if he was losing precious air that he needed to breathe. Using both of his hands he then clutched his chest and felt the magic that suppresses his emotions repeatedly turn on. Vision blurring he soon felt himself falling from the sky.

* * *

 

Minutes, hours, or days may have passed, but he didn't care about that as of the moment; pain and aches covered his body as soon as he awoke. Sitting up from his lying position he soon realized a few things: first, he had fallen from the sky , second, he could sense that something great had happened on his body, and lastly, he was human again. Eyes widening, he touched his face and magically procured a mirror in front of him.

Alas, what he saw truly surprised him. His face, his face was that when he was in human world. Glowing emerald green eyes were staring back at him, touching his head he could see that his hair has still remained black but what surprised him was its length. Unlike how he usually keeps it short, it was long and fell a little more below from his waist. Wanting to see how  the entirety of his body looked, this time he made the small mirror disappear and in its stead a large full body mirror came to be.

Checking himself he could still see that he was still as tall as he is as both as his human form and elder lich one. Unequipping his own armor, he could see that his body was still as it was before when he was a human, lean, athletic, and well defined. Panic soon bubbled inside of him along with the thoughts of whether he was now mortal. Yet, as soon as the emotion festered in him, it was immediately suppressed by magic as when he was an elder lich. Regaining his calm he then thought things over.

"Am I undead or am I now human?, " were the thoughts that rang in his mind but then he remembered that the status windows of Yggdrasil remained. Calling it open, he was surprised to see that even with his current appearance his status still stated that he was an elder lich and a new skill had appeared. It was called "Reversal of Death" and according to the status window it was a  skill that neither consumed mana points or health points for its activation and along with it came the instructions of how to cast it and the duration of usage saying that it didn't have a time limit nor did it have a penalty if used repeatedly. Plus, with it other skills appeared that complimented his human form that wasn't there before when he was undead.

Art, dexterity, sculpting, painting, tailoring, smitthing, fishing, leadership, charisma and even healing were there that back then as an elder lich didn't appear. To be precise, such things must have not appeared considering that his lich race was only known to destroy things.  Dismissing the window he laughed maniacally and understood what has happened. Incidentally, what he unconsciously murmured was granted by the goddess Luna or what is called the moon. As impossible it was to think of a lot of legends in Yggdrasil and even from Earth stated that, if one truly wished so earnestly to the Goddess Luna, the wish then would be granted.

Yet, even though he concluded that it was Luna who turned him as he is there were still things he didn't understand. That is, as much as one earnestly wished from her, only a few people would be granted of their wish and before that a great reason or cause must be there for it to happen. That was why he was wondering why Luna suddenly gave him this skill, the "Reversal of Death". What he said wasn't an earnest wish and was more on being thoughtlessly made. Plus, what reason or cause made it happen to him really made him wonder why, but then as his thoughts grew inside his head he suddenly felt himself succumbing into sleep making him forget everything that happened. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the first chapter good?


	2. Pandora’s Actor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The exams are finally through and I'm still a little worked up over the requirements. I do sure hope you guys would find this satisfying enough considering I squeezed this in my schedule.

Sunlight was soon pouring in and birds were happily singing around the fallen knight.  Demiurge, one of the great guardians of Nazarick, along with Pandora's Actor went looking for their master. It had been two days since their Lord disappeared and with the time passing by their worries only grew. Taking it upon himself to look, Demiurge planned to go out alone and search for their lord in the nearby areas but then Pandora's Actor tagged along saying that he had more right to search for their lord as he was created by this supreme being.

Giving in to the request, they searched and searched until they found the edge of clearing that had traces of their lord's magic. Coming closer to it, Demiurge was suddenly surprised when Pandora's Actor abruptly changed into Lord Touch Me. Frowning at his companion he asked, "Why did you change into such a form?" Instead of a reply only silence met the other guardian's ears and because of that he only got more frustrated. Watching Pandora's Actor, his curiosity and surprise only grew as they came closer to the clearing because when came close they then found an unconscious human, his companion took the human in his arms  in a way that was similar to a princess carry and turned to head back to Nazarick.

Eyes narrowing, Demiurge took a hold of the other's shoulder and held the doppelganger back. Voice cold he threatened, "Pandora's Actor, why are carrying that human in your arms? You do know you can't bring that **_thing_** into Nazarick considering that it would only sully the Supreme one's home." Expecting the other NPC to consider his words, he didn't expect himself to be thrown off and sent flying towards the huge tree across the clearing.

Getting up from his position, Demiurge watched as the other NPC continued walking towards Nazarick, rage filling up he then decided to attack the other. But, before he could even do so, a sudden statement from the doppelganger made him all the more puzzled, "He is our master and as much as you cannot see it yourself; this person that you are referring to as an object is my creator." Then, not long after such a statement, Pandora's Actor suddenly disappeared from his sight.

* * *

 

Using the magic that he has learned from his creator, Pandora's Actor transported himself and his lord to Nazarick. Thoughts of beating up Demiurge for even thinking about his master like that, made his very own blood boil. Taking a few turns to his lord's quarters, the doppelganger suddenly stopped.

Remembering that Albedo left her disgusting scent in his master's quarters, he opted to use lord Touch Me's room instead. Footsteps were now the only things heard in the hallway of the floor they were in. Opening the other supreme being's room, he carefully laid down his master and had the armor encasing him vanish replacing it with a light blue and ribboned nightgown. He made it so because he thought about how uncomfortable it must be to sleep in a suit of armor and, considering that it was his master who was unconscious at the moment, he had to give him all the comfort that he would need. 

Besides from what he remembered from lady Bukubukuchagama, nightgowns like these were quite usually used to sleep in from the world where they came from. Thinking about it, he did consider that it gave enough comfort and ventilation to his master's body even though it seemed to be really showy because he could see his creator’s  fine, smooth, and pale white legs sticking out of the short nightgown. 

  (AN: This is just how the nightgown would look) 

 

Looking at his master, the doppelganger can't help himself from wondering on what was going on aside from the fact that his master had been turned into a human. All more about the reason on why was he unconscious, thoughts like, "Was, my lord, hit by a spell or cursed?" or "Was my master attacked and turned into a human by force?" were running in his mind and because of that he only got more worried.

But as things were already confusing as is, he wondered why he was changed to the form of lord Touch Me.  True, earlier it might seem like he just ignored the question of the other guardian NPC about why he had just changed into such a form. But, in truth he himself didn’t know the reason because unlike the other NPCs that were created by the supreme beings he, Pandora’s Actor, was somewhat connected to his master in a way that even without his creator saying anything he could still fulfill in his mater’s commands and desires.  And by fulfilling what his master desired, he was now changed into the form of lord Touch Me.  

Even unconscious, his master desired him to be like that. Sighing at his creator’s slumbering form, he could only watch as the sleeping figure was bathed by the glow of the sunlight that was being let in by the window that was designed by lord Momonga himself during the creation of Nazarick. Smiling a bit, he remembered the time when the supreme beings would usually talk about things like their current life or reminiscence about their past. Particularly, about how they built Nazarick. They would always say that his master was the one who designed majority of the tomb and how he would take great time to just fit each room to their needs.  Just like right now, the room of lord Touch Me was designed as to have large windows to let in the feel of the environment above, even though all the sleeping quarters of the supreme beings were built beneath the ground, and with that the room had a somewhat homey and what the other supreme beings called “modern” feel to it. And as odd it was, for him to stay in such a place, he could see why his creator made this place as is.  The simplicity still gave way to its functionality which all the more made it suitable for his master to sleep in. 

 

 

 

Flexing his hand while sitting in the chair not far from his creator, Pandora’s Actor continued to wonder why he turned into lord Touch Me. But, as his thoughts continued to fester inside of him, his thoughts then came to as why did his master decided to put a limiter on him, giving him conditions that he could only use 80 % of the powers he copied and he was to only act as he was told. That hardly made any sense to him.

His master made him to copy and even surpass any of the people he would deem enough to impersonate, letting him be as a doppelganger which could be powerful enough than any of the other NPCs created and other supreme beings  that were part of the guild. That was what his creator programmed into him from the beginning, but then not long from his creation his master sealed his abilities and now even how his attitude was was now being restricted.  But aside from that what really annoyed him was that his form of being a doppelganger was even affected with the limiting of his powers.

Unlike how he was first created with a whole 191 cm (6 ft 3 in),  a whole 14 cm was shaved off from his height which currently was making him 177 cm (5 ft 10 in).  That said, that trait of his was one of the few things he could frontally lord over his master of being taller than him.  At that,  the thought made him freeze, “That can’t possibly be. Don’t tell me that the reason I was only allowed to have and only  use 80 % of my powers and have myself shrunk to a height near as my master’s own was because of that!?”  

Turning his gaze towards Momonga he could only shake his head, “That can’t be right? Lord Momonga wouldn’t just do that because I teased him of his short height, right?”.  With those thoughts running in his mind, Pandora’s Actor waited for his master to wake. 

 

 

 


	3. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momanga wakes up being human and he starts questioning himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow update. Currently, I have a lot of things in my hands and the Genos x Saitama ship had been my priority of recent that's why I had a hard time writing for this fic.

It was already night when Ainz woke up and to his surprise what he saw was Touch Me. Nearly jumping out of the bed, a metal arm was able to grab hold of him before he was able to fall on the ground. Turning to look at the other occupant of the room, he then heard the familiar voice of the other user, “Are you okay, Momonga? "

Heart picking up a beat, he decided to kick off the idiot holding him and answered, “I’m fine, Pandora’s Actor. Turn back to your original form.”  But, instead of being immediately being followed, his creation refused and rebutted, “But you don’t want me to return to my form.”  Frowning at the NPC,  he then asked, “What do you mean I don’t want you to return to your form?”

The doppelganger then  replied, "Master, I do hope that you remember that I was made with it in mind, that I was to follow your commands and be attuned to you to the point that you don't even have to say anything to me. You made me to such an extent in order for me to maximize all of my abilities so I could be capable of fulfilling your desires.  My lord, it may not be known to you, but subconsciously you are the one asking me to retain this form."

Emerald orbs stared at the NPC with disbelief, _"He desired the doppelganger to be Touch Me!? That was impossible. He didn't want..."_ Stopping at the thought, somehow he knew he was guilty. He missed his friends but the person he really missed was Touch Me. Frowning at the other, he watched as the currently metal paladdin looked at him with conviction and at that he sighed. After all, there was no real point to lie to his own creation.

Motioning the other to come closer, Pandora's actor then obeyed him and held out his hand as if it was saying that it was to help him stand up from his position. Taking the offered hand, Momonga again frowned when he realized that the doppelganger was taller than him by a few inches.

That said, as much as his height didn't change that much when he was a lich, he didn't like the fact his own creation was again taller than him. Shaking his own head, he chastised himself because he remembered that Pandora's Actor was only taking after Touch Me's height and that was a whole 3 inches taller than him considering that the other user was 6 ft in height.

Letting himself be helped, he felt a hand snake itself around his waist and at that he raised an eyebrow at his own creation. Curiosity filling his mind he quietly asked, "What are you thinking, Pandora's Actor?" Thinking he was about to be ignored by the NPC, he didn't expect to hear a sincere reply from the other, "I'm just wondering if master was always like this. If master had always been so...interesting."

Staring at the doppelganger in disbelief and surprise, a sudden laugh came from Momonga's lips that made the person holding him look at him weirdly. Dismissing the stare with a gesture, he pushed himself away from the NPC and looked at himself. Realizing that he wasn't in his armor he was about to ask Pandora's Actor what happened to it when the doors of the room bursted open and on the other side of it were the people he didn't want to see.

* * *

Albedo, Sebas, and the other guardians of Nazarick heard Demiurge's story of Pandora's Actor's betrayal. According to the demon guardian, the doppelganger brought a human back to Nazarick and that it even said its master was the human. At hearing those words, all  the guardians were furious and saying, "How dare he. Wasn't he created by lord Ainz? How could he betray his own creator and master?" And upon remembering that the traitor brought back a human to Nazarick, they decided to search every nook and cranny of the place.

Finishing on searching on majority of Nazarick, there was only one place they hadn't searched yet and it was lord Touch Me's quarters.

Arriving in front of the oaken doors of the room, they heard an amused laugh of someone making them confirm that both the human and traitor were in the place. Deciding to open the doors, they were surprised to see the human wearing a short light blue nightgown and that the traitor was still in the form of lord Touch Me.

Going in an offensive stance, the guardians were about to attack when a sudden burst of magic came from the human. Mouth going agape they soon realized their mistake.

* * *

Momonga recovered from his surprised state and there he decided to stop any of the misunderstandings that were happening. Releasing his magic, he saw the guardians going in a shock and gaping their mouths. Looking at them pointedly, he ended up sighing and placed himself between his creation and the other NPCs.

Pointing out their gaping mouths, the guardians soon composed themselves yet displayed a disgruntled stance. Continuing his display of power, Momonga then spoke, "Everyone, do stop this misunderstanding immediately. I know things are confusing as is considering how I look as of this moment. But, I do wish you to listen to me and end your anger towards Pandora's Actor."

A tense silence could still be felt from the room and again it made the tired magician sigh. Stopping his magic from flowing out, he then explained, "Look, I know it's surprising for you to see me as a human but it really is I, Momonga or the person you now call Ainz. You should understand that this state of mine being human is because of a skill that I have called Reversal of Death. For now, I know you might question me about why none of you ever heard this skill before,but the reason I hid it was in accordance to my plan, although this sudden outburst was not part of it."

Hands placed on his hips, the now human elder lich could feel a headache just from the out bursts coming from the other NPCs . Refraining himself from pinching the bridge of his nose, Momonga sighed and continued, "The Reversal of Death is a special skill and the activation of it takes time and certain circumstances. With the way how things are, it seemed that the last certain events triggered this skill and ,yes, all of you must be confused of what had happened but do understand that there is always a reason for the things that I do."

Believable or not, Momonga was lying through his teeth and as much as he knew that the guardians are now loyal to him by default, there are still some things that he doesn't even want to make much more known to avoid being too  awkward or foreign. Waiting for them to give any kind of reaction, he soon saw the guardians bow to him and profess their allegiance to him. Waving them off, the human known as Momonga knew things would only get trickier.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize and I do hope you accept this UnBeta'd story. And....I do hope you find this poor excuse of an update acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find it satisfying and like it.


End file.
